COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT AND DISSEMINATION CORE ABSTRACT The Community Engagement and Dissemination (CED) core of the Chicago Center for Health Equity Research (CHER) will facilitate collaborative relationships with a wide array of Chicago-based stakeholders, allied in the shared goal of advancing the science of health disparities, through a range of community-informed and community-engaged dissemination activities. There is a persistent and troubling gap between the production of health science research and its dissemination, translation and eventual uptake and use by relevant stakeholders. When it comes to the issue of health inequities, closing the gap between research and practice is all the more urgent, in the face of enduring disparities, particularly among communities of color. While there has been some progress in reducing health disparities among racial groups, inequalities in many health outcomes have actually increased in Chicago. Thus, the translation of research findings into sustainable community and systems-level changes, which will address, mitigate, and ultimately prevent health inequities and structural violence, is especially significant in Chicago. To accomplish this goal we propose the following aims: Aim 1: Coordinate, monitor and evaluate community engagement and dissemination activities across the Administrative Core, the Investigator Development Core, and all research projects. Aim 2: In collaboration with four community dissemination partners, develop dissemination strategies and products, and provide community-based venues for community engagement and dissemination activities Aim 3: Develop and guide a dissemination seed grant program for community-based partners to promote community-responsive research products, and facilitate contextually relevant dissemination activities across sectors.